bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamashī no Toshi
Tamashī no toshi (魂の都市, City of Souls) is the newest Headquaters of The Tsurugi no Teisei. Located on the western coast of Ukeshima Island in the Amami Islands. It is populated by Spirits, Spiritually Aware Humans, Vizards, Shinigami, Quincy and Fullbringers. It is sometimes called Ōshanshiti (オーシャンシティ, Ocean City) as it's main veiw from most fo the houses is the Ocean. The City is protected by a series of complex Barriers that mask the bulk of the spiritual pressure within the barrier. This stop or atleast makes it diffcult for the enemies of Tsurugi no Teisei to find them. The architecture of the city is similar to Tokyo during the mid-late Edo Period. Which climbs the mountain the city is built on with the Nobles and Mayor live, the lower areas include the docks and Main Barrack/Academy for the Tsurugi no Teisei army. City Discricts Docks & Waterfront This Disctrict of the city is surprisingly nice to look at. while it does smell like old fish and drunken sailors the view and sea breeze quickly eliminate that downside. The bulk of the disctrict is warehouses, taverns and brothels but there is a large number of housing and hotels. This discrict is also the roughest, it is not unheard of to have fighting down by the docks. But the fighting is normally broken up quickly and effectivly. The Major icon in this are is War Hall, which acts as the main prison, armory and outpost for the defence of the City. It is also the main meeting place for chatting and annoucements. Tamashi School Located in the upper area of the Docks is the local school for young spirits to learn history, maths, science & Kido, Physical Education and so on. Nothing is partically impressive about this building other than it's architecure and size. Central & Lower Heights Dictricts The Central and Lower Heights Dictricts are the main areas of the City, with winding streets and several markets the two Districts are normally busy and crowded with all the people walking to the docks or up to the Noble Court. It is also the location for the Tsurugi Academy which doubles as the main barracks for the members of the Tsurugi no Teisei Army. In the Academy are the up and coming recruits for those forces where they are taught the basics and advanced techniques they'll hopefully use in combat agianst Danzo's forces. Noble Court The Noble Court is the final level to the City where the commanders of each Division within the Tsurugi no Teisei live (if they want). It also is the location to the main temple, churches, shines etc for the various religions that enter the city. The Eien no Shiro is the most noticable building here, This is where the Mayor of the City and Head-Commanders of the Tsurugi no Teisei lives with their families. There isn't much housing in this Discrict as most of the housing are esates, to list afew there are The Kyomitsu Estate, The Ichinari Estate and The Hitomitsu Estate. The Court also houses the Bunkers, so any civilians who reach the Court can hide during enemy attacks Defensive Protocals In the case of attack Takeo has set up several layers of defence, which are set into 5 stages. Stages *'Evacuation:' This stage is the evacuation of as many civlian souls as possible, when the enemy attacks a series of bells are sounded and all civilians are required to make their way to the Noble Court. While they retreat members of the 6 Divisions slow the enemy down with traps, hit and run tactics and general fighting. *'Defend the Line:' After the Civilians escape to the Central & Lower Heights Dictricts members of Division 1 and 5 are tasked to hold the enemy back until the civlians reach the Noble Court. *'Counter Attack:' This can happen at any time the commanders see fit. As the name says it requires the Divisions to regroup and attack the enemy. The best location in the City for this is the Central & Lower Heights Districts due to the wide and winding streets. *'Recover the Land:' During the Counter Attack phase Division 2 are tasked with recovering key locations lost and holding them till the counter attack reaches them. This is the riskiest part of the Defence as it cna result in alot of lives lost. *'Drive them Back:' This phase is the big push where all Divisions launch their own attack with full fury, the target is to push the enemy to the docks, and wipe them out. *'Wipe them Out:' The final and bloodiest phase. This is where the Divisons go all out in the hope they can end the enemy once and for all or atleast kill the stragglers. Population The population of this city is made up of Shinigami, Vizards, Quincy, Fullbringer, spiritually aware humans and other spiritual races. Despite the city being happy and friendly there is some degree of Racial hate. Mostly between Quincy and Shinigami, While fights have broken out between several races due to their anamostity between eachother they dare not act that way around Takeo or Ayane whom the other soldiers in the Tsurugi no Teisei have dubbed The Demon Pair. To act that way will result in a lesson on fighting from either of them. Local Law Enforcement Takeo has started for form a sort of Executive Malitia to act as a police force. They'll deal with patroling the disctricts outside the Noble Court and also enforce local law such as assualts, rape, theft etc. Now this group does have a uniform it consists of a military style officers uniform which is black in colour and they always carry a special made sword that can match a regular Zanpakuto easy they are also armed with a special rifle that fires compressed energy bullets that can kill most hollows with afew shots, these rifles are moddeled after the Winchester Repeating Rifle which was used by the humans afew centuries ago. All members are trained by Division 5 members on how to aid in the defence of the city if they are under attack. They're numbers range from 2000 to roughly 4000 members with 500 being officers. During attacks however any prisoner in the War Hall can be deputized into the Militia, this cna come with several deals such as shorter sentances or their crimes being absolved from the records. Category:Tsurugi no Teisei Category:Yaminogaijin Category:SecretGeneration Category:Tysomo-Raijin1 Category:Firegod00 Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Locations Category:Ash9876